


making amends

by jyajj



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyajj/pseuds/jyajj
Summary: Boris is left all alone in the Habitat now, with his thoughts.





	making amends

**Author's Note:**

> or alternatively: local sad man thinks about how much of a shitbag he's been and decides to not be a shitbag, ft. flowers

Boris watched the Flower Kid leave his office with a sad smile, holding the Tooth Lily they had given him in his hands. He carefully stepped off the glass he was standing on that threatened to shatter beneath him and entered the examination room. Some teeth of Flower Kid's were scattered across the floor, which he assumed they had tossed to get to the buttons. How else could they have gotten out? He picked them up and cringed, deciding to toss them outside the broken window in the other room. It was funny, how you could go from loving teeth to throwing them out the window in the span of a few minutes.

He decided to leave his tower and wondered if any of the Habiticians were still left. Had Flower Kid rounded up the ones that were at the 'Big Event'?

Boris let out a sigh. He knew what he was doing. Trying to delay him leaving the Habitat. Why did he care for this place so much?

God, he needed some help. First thing he would do as soon as he left here would be to schedule a therapy appointment. He really needed it. Stealing people's teeth wasn't a good coping mechanism for childhood trauma.

Eventually, he realized that he had walked to the Courtyard, his brain having gone to autopilot while he thought to himself. 

It felt so.. lifeless and empty without anyone there. There was still evidence that people had been here by the golf balls scattering the ground and by a few pieces of litter that had been swept in, but it was still.

Boris approached a flower that was growing nearby in one of the pots, a Duskflower if he was correct. "Hi there, friend," he said to it. "At least you're still here."

It didn't respond, but he didn't expect it to. He pulled the lily out of his pocket and ran his claw-like fingers across its petals, being careful not to harm the delicate flower. He decided to go up to the Apartments and check Flower Kid's room, and maybe the other rooms as well, in case anyone left anything behind.

Boris entered Flower Kid's room and looked around, the first thing catching his eye being the smiling purple flower by the windowsill. He slowly approached it, holding up the lily towards it for comparison. It was the same flower.

He took a shaky breath and looked around, wondering if the Flower Kid had any pots that they had brought along. It would make sense. He began to dig around the room but didn't find much of their belongings, and assumed they had been taken with them, not much to his surprise.

He eventually did find a flower pot after a while of searching and very carefully transferred the Tooth Lily into it. He picked up the flower that he had placed beside the windowsill and put it into his pocket, deciding to go and wander around a bit more, think of a plan for what to do now. He'd have to close down the Habitat, of course, but what then? Maybe he could make amends with Kamal. He missed him so much, even if it was his fault for pushing him away with his mocking.

Boris didn't have much hope for Wallus, however. He'd made the poor man snap, it looked like. Another reason why he needed therapy - he seemed to bully literally everyone he cared for.

But he would become a better person. He would make amends.

**Author's Note:**

> my shit is really short and not that great so for that i'm sorry


End file.
